With advance of a semiconductor technique, various elements have been developed toward a volume trend of scaling down. For example, various micro-display techniques have been published recently. The technique of the light-emitting diode has broken through in size. A micro-light-emitting diode (micro-LED) display manufactured by arranging the light-emitting diodes as an array has gradually arisen great attentions in a commercial market. The micro-light-emitting diode is a kind of active light-emitting element displays, which has contrast ratio and power consumption comparable with an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, and is preponderate in reliability and life time. Therefore, there will be great potential for the micro-light-emitting diode display to be a mainstream display technology applied for wearable electronic devices for a mobile communication electronic product and internet of things (IoT) in the future. However, there are problems need to be overcome relating with transferring the micro-light-emitting diodes of a great amount.